Telltales of Slytherin
by Euryal
Summary: Et si tout n'avait été qu'une illusion ? Voldemort a soudainement disparu, des supposés morts sont en vie, un peuple sorcier dans l'ignorance totale. Bienvenue dans l'envers du décor car Harry Potter révèle ses secrets et partagent ses souvenirs. Le Bien et le Mal s'en confondent. Les armées sont indistinguables et Dumbledore ne sait rien des oeuvres de Salazar...


_"Mon père est_

 _Et sera éternellement_

 _Un cœur qui bat…"_

Elizabeth Slytherin.

— Fille de de Semiramis et Salazar Slytherin.

POÈME RÉCITÉ APRÈS L'INCENDIE QUI A DÉTRUIT LE MANOIR SLYTHERIN ET SES PLUS GRANDES ŒUVRES par Elizabeth À SON PÈRE BIEN-AIMÉ.

* * *

 **Les débuts d'un grand sorcier.**

* * *

— Votre attention, demanda Harry en se dirigeant vers le petit groupe composé de ses propres parents et de Sirius, Remus, Severus et Lucius.

Interrompant visiblement un palpitant débat, le jeune homme attendit d'avoir leur attention complète avant de reprendre la parole.

Lorsque son père et Sirius se turent, Snape l'empêcha cependant de poursuivre en déclarant de son habituel mordant :

— Ravi de voir que vous n'êtes pas mort, Potter.

Harry sourit simplement à la remarque en voyant Sirius lever les cieux au ciel dans le dos du Maître potionniste, sachant que son exil volontaire inexpliqué n'avait pas été très apprécié de tous. Le jeune homme face au dilemme qui le tourmentait depuis plusieurs mois déjà en compagnie de ce qui était devenue ses proches aujourd'hui, avait dû s'éloigner pour prendre une grande décision. Il ne manquait que Ron et Hermione pour parfaire le tableau qu'il avait devant lui, mais Harry ne se laissa pas aller à la nostalgie.

— Bon retour parmi nous, Harry.

Il se retourna vers Lily en l'entendant et fut rassuré par l'amour flagrant dansant dans ses yeux émeraudes. Un sourire doux éclairant son visage clair, certaines mères avaient quelque chose d'extraordinaire en elles.

La remerciant d'un regard avant de se détourner, il leur demanda :

— Je suppose que vous n'avez pas demandé pour quelles raisons vous avez été amenés ici ?

— Même si nous l'avions fait, cette créature ne nous aurait donné aucune indications, repondit gravement Lucius Malefoy. Mais nous sommes dans la Salle Souvenir, il n'y a pas cent choses que nous puissons faire dans cette endroit.

— La créature s'appelle Eres, intervint Remus que le blond balaya d'un geste ample au grand agacement de Lily qui appréciait partciulièrement l'elfe de maison.

— Que vouliez-vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Le jeune homme répondit en faisant un geste vers les les long fauteuils immaculés présents de la pièce que la petite assemblée rejoignit silencieusement à la demande. Ils l'observèrent se diriger vers la sombre pierre plate et ronde trônant sur un pillier sculpté dans la pierre blanche au centre de la Salle Souvenir qui était une sorte de pensine géante.

— Chacun d'entre vous m'a approuvé, commença-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé à Severus Snape après s'être retourné vers le groupe qui se contenta de renifler dédaigneusement en réponse. Vous avez tous accepté mes paroles, plus ou moins aisément, continua-t-il cette fois en regardant Lucius Malfoy qui resta de marbre en croisant son regard. Mais aucun d'entre vous ne sait qui j'étais, ma vie tel qu'elle fut avant d'arriver jusqu'ici dans cette pièce avec vous. Une grande partie de ma personnalité demeure un grand mystère à vos yeux, vous ne connaissez qu'Harry Potter tout en sachant que j'étais autre auparavant.

Lily s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

— Je sais que j'ai votre respect, votre amitié, votre confiance absolue, poursuivit Harry en regardant cette fois ses parents et son parrain les uns après les autres avant de s'arrêter sur Remus considéré comme un oncle depuis longtemps dont les yeux ambres avaient cette même affection transparente. Ainsi que votre affection, mais même sans vous en apercevoir aucun de vous n'a réellement admis l'idée que je fusse une tout autre personne avant de naître en tant que fils de Lily et James Potter.

Harry ignora l'élan de protestation que provoqua sa phrase et ne s'interrompit pas.

— Je veux que vous sachiez à qui vous avez à faire, complètement, afin qu'aucune hésitation à l'avenir ne persiste malgré vous car cela pourrait nous être fatal. Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis celui que vous connaissez et le resterait jusqu'à ma mort. Néanmoins, si à cette époque, je n'ai jamais cherché à blesser quiconque intentionnellement. J'ai fait nombre de choses dans ma vie précédente, tant en bien qu'en mal...

Harry se tut pour qu'ils réalisent bien la portée de ses paroles et retint un soupir en voyant que tous avaient plus ou moins pâlit et que Snape et Malefoy Sr froncaient les sourcils. Et sa famille avait pour chacun d'eux le visage figé entre l'appréhension et l'inquiétude, nouant un peu plus l'angoisse qui le rongeait férocement depuis son réveil.

— Vous commencez tout juste à vous rendre compte que je ne suis pas uniquement votre bon fils. J'ai vécu une vie bien entière avant tout ceci.

— Potter, siffla Severus d'un ton impatient semblant perdre patience. Aucun de nous ne vous tournera le dos qu'importe vos erreurs alors cessez de tourner autour du pot.

— Je sais, lui sourit gentiment Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte. Mais je ne me berce pas d'illusions, la manière de vous me verrez changera bientôt que ce soit en bien ou en mal. C'est une chose inévitable.

— Tu ne restes pas ? s'inquiéta Sirius en le voyant partir et Severus leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de stupidité.

— Black, nous verrons ses souvenirs. Ne soyez pas stupide, comment voulez-vous qu'il nous les montres en étant à l'autre bout du Temple ?

Sirius lui jeta un regard glacial.

— Il verrouille simplement la porte, crû bon d'ajouter Lucius comme s'il expliquait le tout a un enfant stupide absolument incapable de la moindre déduction.

Harry plongea la pièce dans l'obscurité la plus totale afin d'éviter une énième guerre Gyffindor-Slytherin bien loin de Poudlard. Quand bien même, il était hilarant de voir des adultes accomplis se battre comme des écoliers en récréation. Il était bien trop impatient d'en finir avec tout cela pour perdre du temps, quelques boujis s'enflammèrent en flottant haut dans la pièce qu'ils éclairaient très partiellement, permettant à peine à la petite assemblée de voir les visages de leurs comparses en gardant dans l'ombre les murs qui les entouraient.

Chacun avait une conscience aiguë d'être dans la salle magique en forme de dôme et pourtant sans qu'ils puissent l'expliquer, le doute s'insinuait en eux comme si l'espace même se mouvait silencieusement dans les ténèbres. Flottant dans un néant noir dépourvu de commencement ou de fin, des murs invisibles avançaient tantôt pour les oppresser et reculaient dans la noirceur pour laisser place à des courants d'air et des grands vents comme s'ils avaient été abandonnés haut dans le ciel, au devant des vents furieux.

Aux yeux de Severus, cette sensation était terriblement angoissante. Il lui semblait que tout pouvait arriver dans cette noirceur. Mais cette sensation était rapidement annihilé par la présence des grosses bougies luisantes puis evanescentes et s'il en croyait les regards cillant de Black, Lupin et Lucius, il n'était certainement pas le plus touché par l'absence de lumière. La voix du fils Potter leur parvint alors qu'il entamait son histoire mais elle semblait lointaine et profonde comme s'il venait des profondeurs de la terre, il ne cesserait d'être fasciné par l'habileté qu'avait le jeune homme à vieillir semblant plus ancien que tous ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu sans jamais changer d'apparence.

— Je suis né aux alentours de l'an 950 durant le court règne d'Eadwig sur l'ancienne Angleterre, l'Île de Bretagne qui laissa rapidement place à son frère surnommé Edgar le Pacifique durant mon enfance. Mon père était un descendant direct de la lignée maudite de Merlin, il s'appelait Æther et ma mère, Autumn, venait d'un peuple magique dont les membres se dissimulaient de tout autre créature, se montrer aux Hommes pour elles revenait à commettre la pire des trahisons qui soit. Leurs existences n'étaient qu'un simple mythe venu du Sud Équatorial pourtant Ondines et Ondins existaient bel et bien. Ma mère était le fruit d'une union entre un Ondin et une humaine, une abomination, un outrage sans nom pour certains, la plus grande des merveilles pour mon père qui risqua sa vie bon nombre de fois afin de la sauver et la proteger de la ahine ou la jalousie, il l'éloigna d'allieurs de toute civilisation. Mais tout cela est une autre histoire, la leur. Nous vivions une vie paisible, loin de tout pour notre sécurité et notre bonheur mais malheureusement le destin en a voulu autrement et la malédiction qui pesait sur chacun des descendants de Merlin eu fini de nous rattraper là même où nous nous cachions si loin de tout et de tous. À l'époque, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui nous menaçait et pour quelles raisons, c'est bien plus tard que je découvris l'origine de notre malheur après avoir commis bon nombre de fautes.

Captivé par les mots, d'aucuns ne remarqua que le Dôme des Souvenirs avait lentement disparu au rythme des paroles contés et c'est lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au milieu du pleine montagneuse qu'ils se détachèrent du regard hypnotique de leur hôte.

— L'éclosion de la fleur du mal - de mon mal - eut lieu lors de mon sixième hiver, reprit Harry alors que tous se retournaient vers lui en l'entendant. Il était assis sereinement au milieu du sol enneigé des montagnes, son regard perçant tourné vers l'horizon. Voyez donc, mumura-t-il en disparaissant doucement.

Les membres de groupe se fixèrent les uns et les autres, ne sachant quoi faire et ce fut Sirius qui amorça le premier mouvement. Se détachant du groupuscule, il observa le paysage inédit qui les entouraient. Les collines rocheuses et enneigés étaient un spectacles des plus exquis et d'un air si pur ; s'il avait pu, sans doute aurait-il pris sa forme animagus pour en profiter mais l'ambiance vaporeuse du décor lui rappelait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple souvenir.

Le maraudeur vit ses camarades quitter leur état d'ébahissement et descendre la colline lorsqu'un bruit de clochettes attira leur regard à tous. Plus haut, un petit troupeau de chèvres arrivait en trottinant rapidement vers eux. Et derrière, un petit garçon leur courant après attira immédiatement le regard de tous. Lily s'avançait déjà lorsqu'il fut près de passer devant eux et ils purent l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne poursuive sa descente bruyante accompagnée de bêlements de bétail et de clochettes, un grand sourire barrant son visage chérubin, les joues rosies par l'effort et les cheveux noirs mi-longs aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans lune encadrant de façon égale son visage et la peau au contraire aussi clair et pâle que le jour. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu le temps de voir ses yeux dans l'impossibilité de croiser son regard.

— Est-ce lui ? s'enquit la seule dame de l'assemblée.

— N'est-ce pas évident ?

Lily se retourna vers Lucius qui suivait des yeux le garçon et ses quelques chèvres qu'il enfermait à présent dans un enclos avant de se diriger vers la petite bicoque. Au devant de la maison solitaire s'étendait une épaisse forêt dépouillée de sa verdure par l'hiver brute au profit du manteau blanc qu'elle partageait avec sa voisines la montagne. Il suivirent l'enfant alors qu'il s'approchait en courant de la maisonnette en brandissant un objet qu'il tenait dans sa paume. Une longue plume bigarré probablement issue d'une espèce magique ou éteinte.

— Grand-père ! Grand-père ! J'ai en ai trouvé une !

Il entra en déboulant dans la maison sans cesser de crier après son Grand-père. Mais voyant que personne ne répondait, il se tut et fut accueilli par un silence funèbre glaçant. Le garçon retira ses bottes fourrés en cuir artisanale en denouant plusieurs cordes qu'il laissa dans l'entrée avec son manteau et s'avança doucement, fronçant les sourcils de perplexité sous les yeux attentifs de six personnes distincts du décor moyenâgeux. Les murs en pierres en inégales étaient recouverts de peaux de bêtes visant à retenir le froid dehors après le bois avec de drôles de dessins et symboles les recouvrant. Le toit n'avait pas bonne mine et le vent sifflait à travers l'isolation en paille de qualité sommaire mais le tout restait étonnement chaleureux bien que peu éclairé par le soleil caché sous une centaine de nuages opaques. Un feu grondait et crepitait dans le salon ou une épaisse fourrure d'ours faisait mine de tapis ou de moquette.

Il suivirent le garçon traversant silencieusement la pièce pour rejoindre un escalier en pierre lorsqu'une violente bourrasque de vent s'engouffra violemment faisant sursauter l'ensemble de congrès pensant. L'enfant frissonna à peine et rebroussa prestement chemin pour fermer la porte et sa mine enjouée complètement disparu de faciet. Lily fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils l'observaient claquer fortement la porte et effectuer un étrange nœud avec une lourde corde grise qu'il noua au mur. Cela fait, il ramassa une couverture de laine grisonnante pour s'énrouler dedans en montant les marches recouvertes elles aussi d'épaisses fourrure montrant une pratique de la chasse récurrente chez les membres de cette famille.

À l'étage, ils le virent ouvrir une autre porte ou des silhouettes de détachaient du décor.

— Mère, l'interpella-t-il doucement en s'adressant à une silhouette qui lui tournait le dos. Où est Grand-père ?

Une femme se retourna immédiatement, ses cheveux noirs soyeux avaient de douces ondulations le long de son corps mince et sa robe de plusieurs couches ne parvenait pas à l'enlaidir, sa beauté était si renversante que même la tristesse couvrant des traits ne parvenait à la ternir.

— Approche Salazar, lui souffla-t-elle en lui tendant sa main sans répondre d'avance à sa question.

Hésitant, le garçon prit sa main alors qu'elle l'amenait proche du lit en posant une main sur le sommet de sa tête.

— Salazar, répéta Remus Lupin comme s'il voulait être certain d'avoir bien entendu.

— J'en ai bien peur, Lunard, chuchota James sans lâcher la scène des yeux et notamment le corps allongé sur le lit de fortune.

— Grand-père ? hoqueta la voix de Salazar, les yeux écarquillés. Grand-père ! cria-t-il au corps comme si cela allait le réveiller. J'ai trouvé la plume !

— Il est parti ce matin, chuchota doucement sa mère en caressant ses cheveux, le garçon n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Ses yeux s'étaient figés de stupeur, ne cillant pas d'un pouce alors qu'ils dévisagaient pas la silhouette de son Grand-père, le main qui tenait l'étrange plume mordoré retomba mollement le long de son corps alors que ses épaules s'affaissaient.

— Était-ce les loups ? chuchota-t-il enfin d'une voix éteinte après un silence où sa mère s'était assise gracieusement sur une lourde chaise de bois sombre encore pleine d'échardes probablement réapparue avec le temps.

— Non, répondit sèchement une voix depuis la porte en surprenant la mère et le fils, tous se retournèrent vers l'entrée où un grand homme encore vêtu d'un long manteau noir et d'epaisse bottes venait d'entrer. Il déposa bruyamment son arc et son carquois de flèches dans un coin de la pièce. Ses pas lourds firent grincer le bois des sols sinistrement alors qu'il répondait : Penses-tu vraiment qu'un des meilleurs chasseurs que la terre ai connu puisse mourir des griffes de loups tel un ignare, Salazar ?

Le garçon secoua furieusement la tête de gauche à droite en rencontrant le regard grave de son père. Gris pâle, remarqua immédiatement Lucius. Père et fils avaient le même regard alors que la mère avait les yeux sombres d'une couleur impossible à identifier dans l'ombre des bougies. Brun, bleu ou encore mauve ? Impossible d'en être certain. Comme si ses propres iris se dissimulaient sous un voile noir artificiel. L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait les cheveux clairs d'un blond ensoleillé contrairement à sa femme et son fils, ils étaient mi-longs encadrant son visage mûr. Une barbe hirsute ornait sa mâchoire assez volontaire et il était doté de traits distingués malgré une allure menaçante qu'adoucissait ses yeux.

— Nous les avons entendu cette nuit, fit-elle remarquer, sa voix douce et mélodieuse charmant immédiatement chaque âme présente pour l'entendre. Ils hurlaient à la mort comme jamais auparavant.

— Les bêtes semblaient agités ce matin, leur hibernation a été troublé par quelque chose.

— Une chose… Serions-nous en danger, Æther ? Seuls que nous sommes, au milieu de nulle part ?! s'écria sa femme, folle d'inquiétude.

— Ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, Autumn, tonna-t-il en voyant qu'elle effrayait sa progéniture avant de radoucir son ton en posant les yeux sur son fils qui s'était logé dans les bras de sa mère. Salazar, comprends-tu ce qui se passe ?

— Grand-père n-ne respire plus, bredouilla-il de manière presque inaudible, ses yeux trahissant toujours son effroi, comme s'il sentait sans pouvoir totalement réaliser le danger rôdant à l'extérieur de la maison.

— Oui, il nous a quitté et nous allons devoir l'enterrer. Il est temps de faire preuve de force, mon fils.

— Il... Il est mort ? questionna-t-il d'une voix tremblante après avoir hoché silencieusement la tête, la gorge nouée par la peur.

Ses parents ne répondirent pas durant un long moment et son cœur se serra, ce fut sa mère qui daigna lui répondre.

— Oui, souffla sa mère au bout d'un moment alors que son père rejoignait la fenêtre au fond la petite pièce. Une chose l'a attaqué, cela l'a affaibli alors qu'il était encore dans la forêt, c'est à la maison que son cœur a cessé de battre.

— C'est un animal qui lui a fait ça ?

Aucun ne manqua le long regard que la mère échangea avec la père sans que l'enfant ne puisse l'interpréter comme un adulte le ferait avant de répondre :

— Savoir me manque à ce sujet, mais n'ai aucune crainte, mon fils. Nous sommes là pour te protéger.

Le garçonnet enfouit son visage dans la robe d'hiver de sa mère, peinant visiblement à réaliser que son Grand-père venait de mourir. Une tempête d'émotions se battant en lui, l'inquiétude demeurait la plus puissante de tous.

Sous les yeux des six invités, le souvenir s'évanouit ici disparaissant comme des tâches d'encres dans l'océan ou de la fumée dans l'air alors qu'Harry rouvrait les yeux en lâchant la stèle du centre.

— Salazar Slytherin ?! s'exclama bruyamment Lucius Malefoy après qu'ils aient repris pied avec la réalité. L'Illustre Salazar Slytherin ?

— Un Mage Noir ?! s'époumona Sirius juste derrière comme si l'on venait de lui annoncer l'apocalypse même.

— Le tueur de Nés-Moldus ? s'interrogea Remus, rendu incrédule par la réalisation.

— Évidement, déclara Snape en attirant les regards stupéfaits. Qui d'autre aurait pu convaincre Voldemort de cesser ses méfaits ?

— Son ancêtre lui-même, répondit Lily dans un souffle. Mais bien sûr.

— Je peux donc assumer que nous ce que nous savons sur Salazar Slytherin n'est pas totalement vrai ? demanda James en se retournant vers le principal concerné qui s'éloignait du puissant artefact.

— En effet, répondit-il. À présent, sortons. Il est l'heure du dîner et nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter demain.

Lucius et Severus s'éloignèrent les premiers, rapidement suivit de Remus et Sirius, laissant dans la pièce la petite famille seule. James posa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, un sourire moqueur prenant place sur ses lèvres alors que son regard noisette derrière ses lunettes était sondeur.

— Dis-moi fiston, Salazar Slytherin n'était pas qu'un vieux fou effrayant, hein ?

— James ! le réprimanda immédiatement Lily, d'un ton outré au grand amusement d'Harry.

— Eh bien, nous finissons tous vieux et décrépi à moins d'être malchanceux et de mourir prématurément, éluda-t-il simplement en voyant ses deux parents attendre sa réponse. Harry ouvrit la porte de la Salle Souvenir captant sans peine les cris outragés de Sirius.

— Patmol n'en a pas fini avec ça, tiens-toi bien fiston.

— Je m'en doutais, soupira Harry. Après vous, ajouta-t-il en leur faisant signe de passer, sa mère s'enroula autour du bras de son père, le tirant à sa suite en souriant alors que leur fils refermait les portes blanches.

* * *

Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ?

...

Cette histoire est bien finie parce que c'est une ébauche que j'ai écrit il y a très très très longtemps et il n'y a jamais eu de suite. Donc je la poste en espérant que ça titille l'imagination de quelqu'un qui aura envie de s'approprier cette histoire que j'offre bien volontiers au plus téméraire d'entre vous. _Alors,_ vous relevez le défi ? Si cette pseudo-histoire ne vous plait, vous pouvez toujours la remettre à votre sauce.


End file.
